Magnet
by nekohimedesu
Summary: Teto kasane is a nine year old who isn't treated fair. When she has a strange dream,what will she do about the truth? Ruko male and female /Teto


**CHARACTERS NO OWNED BY ME,ONLY CREDIT TO ME IS THE STORY ITSELF**

Characters: Teto Kasane and Ruko Yokune

**Story in Young Teto POV Teto: age 9 and Ruko: age 12**

"R-Ruko-onee-chan!" I yelled,trying to catch up to my friend. I was surprised when her voice was lower than usual. "Oh? Teto-chan? What are you doing outside?" I frowned. "B-but onee-chan! I wanna play!"

She laughed a little,the smirk on her face annoyed me. "Well,that still doesn't change the fact you're sick. So..." I stared in confusion as Ruko reached for something in her backpack. "Begone!" I screamed as I went flying through the air,over the tops of houses and...right into my chimney.

I fell with a thud into the small pile of ash,my mother staring at me in surprise. "Oh? Teto-san? Goodness... _what _are yo doing of of your room? Covered in soot no less!" She exclaimed as she scooted me to my room.

I sighed and bore into my dull room. The walls and floor were cement,the only objects in the room were a small uncomfortable bed and an old bookcase. The room seemed more like a prison than a _room_ to me. I shivered,the room was freezing! No wonder I was sick! Having to sleep in this cold,dreary place night after night. I sighed and got into the bed,thinking of when I could play with Ruko again.

^~T-_-_-_-_-_E-_-_-_-T-_-_-_-_-O_-_-_-_- ~^

_Huh? Where am I? This place..is pitch black. I feel so cold and alone... Is anybody there? ...Does anyone even care to listen? Or am I being ignored? Ruko...I need you...I'm so alone. __I don't like you at all Kasane-san...why would you need someone like me? __Someone...like you? What do you mean Ruko-chan? __ What do I mean? I'm not who you think I am Chimera...You've been so foolish to believe such falsehoods. __But..but Ruko-chan! You're my friend! You've never lied to me! Even if you did...what on earth would you lie about? And who is...'chimera?' __You...You are such an idiot. You have no idea what you are or what people hide from you. Almost everyone..no..everyone you love has been lying to you. Yet you trust their ignorance with a foolish pride. __What? Wait! What are hiding? __Many things Chimera...many,many things. But of co- .. .. .. __Ruko-chan?...? Ruko-chan!_

My eyes snapped open to the unwelcoming sight of cement. "A...A dream?" I thought,holding my aching head. What on earth could Ruko-chan be hiding? The question had been burning inside me. I shivered and sneezed,hugging myself. I nearly screamed when I saw what time it was. 12:30 pm of the 20th...I had slept for two days!

I whipped off my itch wool blanket and tore out my bedroom door,eyes wide. "Mooommm! Mooooommm!" I yelled as I ran up the wooden stairs. The wood chipping off slowly. "What is it Teto-san?" She replied calmly.

She turned toward me,her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you wake me? I slept for _two days_!" She blinked a few times and shrugged,turning towards the stove. "Lazy child,you can wake yourself up anytime." I stood there in shock,trying to register the coldness in my mothers voice. She never talked to me like that..

I blinked back hidden tears and ran out the door,ignoring my mothers voice. I ran and ran. At this point,I didn't even care where I ran. That's when I ran into her. "R-Ruko-chaaaannnn!" I yelled,Hugging her.

I ignored her blush and glared at her. 'W-what are you hiding?" She looked at me in alarm,her eyes wide. I waited silently,not adverting my gaze even the slightest. "I...I'm not hiding anything.." I flinched,a serge of anger seeping into my pale skin. "You're lying..." I muttered,looking down.

Ruko shook,frowning. "N-no..I'm not...I-" I looked up,tears in my eyes,the words Ruko told me in my dream hitting me all at once. "YOU'RE LYING!" Behind me,a tree shook slightly,crows flying out all at once in an near-impossible number. (A/C:Hahahaha I used this from higurashi. Usoda! XD) She flinched,staring at me in horror.

I glared at her,tears blurring my vision. I wished I could see her face..what it looked like at this moment. "Y-You...are right...I have been..hiding things from you..many things..but..! For good reasons!" Her voice was filled with plea and sorrow. Almost mournful. I shook with sadness and rage,my body betraying my mind.

"How...How..How can it be for good reasons when it makes me so sad?" My tears were cascading now,my face bright red. Was I embarrassed? Sad? ...Angry? I collapsed to the hard ground,ignoring the cold feel. I didn't need to hear what she had been hiding...nor did I have to. But I wanted to know...so bad.

"t-teto-chan...I..I...Love you.." I flinched,sweat dropping. "Uh..could you run that one by me one more time?" She was practically blushing fire. "Teto..I..I love you.." I stared at her in disbelief. "But...your a..girl..?" She nodded and her blush deepened. "Well...not..exactly..." I looked at her like she had a third arm,my mouth hanging open. (A/C:Photo op! :D) "I'm a...hermaphrodite..." I stared at her in confusion. "A herm...? What?" She smiled at me awkwardly and said slowly.. "I have...both sets of plumbing."I gawked. "What does your plumbing have to do with this?"

She slapped her forehead,her face still red. "I am a girl _and _a boy.." I looked at her blue and red eyes,not seeing any sign of untruth. For a couple of minutes,there was an awkward silence,but I broke it. "Let me see..." Ruko blushing even more She(he?) replied quickly. "N-No! Not outside..or anywhere!"

I sighed and grabbed her(his?) hand,ignoring her(his?) protests. "T-Teto-chan~! S-Stop! I-I-I" I rolled my eyes as I dragged her(him?) into a back alley. "_Now_" I said,tossing her(him?) to the ground. She(he?) Whimpered slightly,scooting back.

"N-no..Teto-chan.." I growled and leaned down next to her(him?) Unzipping her(his?) pants. "T-teto..!" I gasped when I saw it,a big bulge in Her(his) panties. I sat there in shock as I stared at it,my hands still on his(yep) Pants.

"Y-You.." I muttered,my face red. "Tet-!" I growled looking up with bright red face. "YOU PERVERT!" I yelled as I smacked him across the face. "Just what were you thinking bout you pervert?" I glared daggers at him as he was pinned against the wall in fear,his lips trembling. "S-Sorry teto-chan! Please forgive my erotic behavior!" he shouted,on his knees.

I Shook my head and ran off,covering my face. Then it hit me,just what else could he be hiding from me?

**And this is the end of this chappie. I MIGHT consider making this a one-shot,but who knows right? I got into this couple after I watched a Caramelldansen meme with these two. I found out about Ruko's whole...Itness and decided to make something funny about it. I kinda hated typing the first part though. I am no good when it comes to making sad stories. When I do? I yell at the screen and tell the mom to go F*** herself. XD I guess that's just the way I am. I'm thinking of doing a FMA (Full metal alchemist) Story. What do ya think? **


End file.
